lolirock_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SeraRock
: ''SeraRock is a crossover between Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon franchise and Marathon/Zodiak's LoliRock. The Sailor Moon franchise is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Viz Media/Studiopolis, and Bandai. LoliRock is property of Marathon and Zodiak. Please keep all of this in mind!'' SeraRock is a series that is a spin-off to LoliRock based off Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. SeraRock is a crossover between LoliRock and Sailor Moon and is produced by Marathon, Zodiak, and Toei Animation. It focuses on a group of five teenage girls that form a band and search for the Princess of the destroyed Kingdom of Lunaea, then restore the fallen kingdom with her, but after that they must protect its sister planets and Earth from evil. Plot Coming Soon... Characters Magical Princesses SeraRock * Serena is the leader of the band and one of the main protagonists. She is clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. She enjoys to pig out on food but loves to dance and perform. Serena's theme color is pink and owns the Princess of Lunaea's pendant/necklace and will return it to her once she returns. * Amy is the princess of Merkurion. Amy is the brains of the team and writes the songs but can sing and play the keytar. Amy is smart, collected, and extremely reserved. Her theme color is blue and she uses a ring as her Magical Activator. * Raye is the oldest member of the team at the age of 16 and is the soon-to-be crown-princess of Marieson. Raye works part-time at her grandfather's shop where they give out lucky charms, fortunes, and different readings. She is very cold and hot-headed. She rarely gets along with Serena. Raye's theme color is red and she uses a belt charm. * Lita is the brawn of the team and one of the three princesses of Jupizu. Lita's family is either missing or dead thus that leads her to be extremely protective and big-sisterly towards her teammates; she is afraid of loosing them. Lita is amazing at baking and loves to tend to plants. She is sweet, protective, caring, and mother-like. Her theme color is green and she uses her hair gem(s). * Mina or Mina-p is a mysterious but social girl that might have ties with Aphivunes. Mina is the pop singer, Mina-p, and joins the band upon the revelation of the powers of the band. Mina's theme color is orange or yellow and she uses a necklace/pendant, apparently given to her from the imprisoned princess of Aphivunes. She claimed to be the princess of Lunaea but refuses Serena's pendant and tells her to keep it until the team defeats the enemy and restores the kingdom. Other Magical Princesses * Rini is a princess from the distant future and the youngest Magical Princess to be seen. She is spunky and hot-headed. Rini, however, is very loving and accepting. She fights a lot with Serena but secretly admires her. * The lonely princess, Trista, is the only princess of the defeated Pluton. Trista was the only friend of Rini and is the current guardian of the Space-Time Door. She is a bit stoic but loving. * Amara is known on Ouranus as the princess with boyish looks. She goes by the name of Amara Tennant on Earth and is a famous car racer. She is often mistaken for a boy. * The gorgeous Michelle is the crown-princess of Posetune. Michelle is known as Michelle Kent, a famous violin player and actress. * Hotaru is a mysterious and distant girl. Hotaru has history with Saturos but currently only by brief memories. Hotaru suffers from amnesia after a fire that destroyed her family's apartment, the same fire took her mother's life. Her father was able to save Hotaru's life, or did he? Allies Antagonists Dark Kingdom Nemesis/Black Moon Clan Death Busters Witches 5 Dead Moon Circus Shadow Galatica Other/Minor characters Songs Trivia Category:SeraRock